


what do you have?

by donnie_0



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Chicago (City), Everyone Is Gay, Faked Death, Fluff and Angst, Happy Azula (Avatar), Happy Zuko (Avatar), Illinois, Little Azula - Freeform, Little Zuko - Freeform, Other, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Spring, Trans Zuko (Avatar), Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, governor - Freeform, happy family? whats that? a sauce?, ozai the moodkiller grr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnie_0/pseuds/donnie_0
Summary: Ursa really loved Azula.(authors note edit!!)
Relationships: Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ozai (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	what do you have?

No Subject

From: N/A  
To: Zula@gmail.com

[two video attachments]

<><><>

Azula, about age 2, skips down the concrete ledge  
that separates the grass and land from the nearby river, babbling to herself, the camera zooming in and out of her every few seconds. 

she finally kicks off her shoes, leaving her in her jean overalls and ruffled socks.

Azula runs off the ledge, screaming playfully with her hands in a T-formation, running towards the camera. She stops and thinks, crouching down so her knees meet her chin, ripping out a chunk of something from the grass, then running back to whoever’s behind the camera. 

“Azzy, what do you have?” The person behind the camera asks gently, a voice too familiar. 

She shoots her arm up, squinting at her hand, with a grin cracking at the side of her mouth “Flower! For you, mama!”

She smiles brightly and tumbles on the woman behind the camera, leaning against a tree. She stretches over the woman’s lap to grab something in a nearby basket, she finally grabs a clementine and hands it to the woman to peel. For them to share. 

Azula finally crashes down, sitting cross-legged next to the lady, picking at the grass as she waits for the fruit to be peeled

She gasps in excitement when the clementine is given to her, eating it messily and quickly.

“Alright dear, say bye to the camera!”

Azula waves a sticky hand to the camera “byeeeuhhh!!”

<><><>

Azula and Zuko, both aged 4 and 5 run around the cold-tiled basement in their childhood home, a Japanese song for children playing on the old tv, the same woman from the last video is recording them as they run around chasing each other.

Azula being shorter than Zuko, trips, and falls, but immediately gets back up, chasing Zuko once again. Their laughing echoing throughout the room. 

Azula’s in the lead, the woman behind cheering for her until all three of them stop abruptly, looking at the staircase. 

A man with long hair and a goatee comes down, the camera clicks suddenly, the video stops.

<><><>

**Author's Note:**

> howdy everyone this is a snazzy modern au drabble I wrote from an au w some online friends :o Ozai is the governor of Illinois since this takes place in Chicago. this is pre-scar Zuko. later on, when Azula is age 8-10, Ursa dies, but wait!!! faked death? Ozai knowingly faked her death, but Ursa took and kept these home videos, sending them to Azula to get back in touch with them. when Zuko was banished, he moved in with Iroh in the jasmine dragon which includes an apartment. yadda yadda, Azula was literally brainwashed by Ozai, but finally gained her consciousness by running away to the jasmine dragon. Iroh gave her the therapy and reconstruction she needed. So really, Ursa sent her these emails when Azula was a junior in high school, post her redemption.
> 
> ah ok!! I'm so dumb I forgot to include this in the notes, but ursa sending her these videos are NOT canon in the au. but, the videos do in fact exist. sorry if this caused any confusion :') I also fixed some grammatical mistakes but! yeaah!!


End file.
